


I Can Deal

by Jaimarieb



Category: Lapidot - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom, maybe mystery girl/ pearl
Genre: AU, College AU, F/F, Fandom, Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimarieb/pseuds/Jaimarieb
Summary: Peridot now lives in a whole new world. She has a fear riding in the back of her mind, but she'll be fine, right?A new college means new friends and relationships. Books, video games, and homework were some of Peridots favorite activities...that is until she meets a certain blue haired woman.Rating will most likely change to M later.





	

She was mad. Of course she was, but this was different. Her head had a slight throb, right on her forehead. Peridot wasn't one to be angered lightly. She would brush off rude comments and keep a composed face. She knew how to choose her battles. But this. _THIS_ was different. 

Peridot stared out the window of the bus that was hitting every possible bump in its path. Making her head pound more aggressively. Her forehead was leaned against the warm glass and knocked her glasses askew. The pressure helped release some of her pain. She scrolled through her phone until she found her Twenty One Pilots playlist. Peridot silently chuckled to herself looking at her bright green headphones. a couple months back she used sharpie and made to big eyes and an awkwardly turned mouth to make her own "alien" headphones. She placed them onto of her messy blonde hair and hit play. 

_I ponder of something terrifying 'cause this time there's no sound to hide behind_

_I find over the course of a human existance one thing consist of consistance and it's that we're all battling a fear_

_Oh dear I don't know if we know why we're here Oh my too deep please stop thinking_

"I liked it better when my car had sound." Peridot whispered to herself. She stared out the window feeling a little more relaxed. The majority of the bus was empty. It was only her. the bus driver, he looked so tan compared to Peridots light skin, and a couple who were cuddling in the back. _Clods,_ she thought. As she rolled her eyes. She looked up ahead and saw it for the first time.

_There._

Her new home. Home. Peridot thought the word sounded so foreign. This wasn't her home. _It is now,_ she thought. Peridot felt a chill run down her spine. I guess I'll have to deal, she thought. This little island is her home now. Peridot frowned. Water. Sand. Heat. None of this was in Peridots comfort zone. She liked dry and cool areas. A place where she could read a good book without getting it wet and sandy. 

The life a college student wasn't ever super easy but this was hard for Peridot. She was content at her last college. She may not have had many friends, if any, but she liked her privacy. She liked staying up late finishing her projects and doing homework early. It was something she took pride in. Everything was going fine.

_Until her._

Peridot shuddered and pushed the vivid memory in the back of her mind. Thinking of a way to distract herself Peridot pulled out her Gameboy Advance and began to play Pokemon. It helped her forget. 

After a few minutes Peridot felt the bus come to a slow stop. She adjusted her glasses and looked up. They were finally at their destination. Galveston was so puny compared to Las Angeles. A very small fraction of the size really. But here she is. In Galveston, Texas and on her way to her transfer college. It may seem like a far distance, but that is what her parents wanted. They wanted their daughter safe from harm and far from her. Another shiver. Peridot was going to have to try and stop these damn chills. It was ridiculous really.

Peridot gathered her belongings. Her hugged her backpack and threw her duffle bag over her shoulders. She began to walk down the narrow isle and make her way off the bus. The man grunted a goodbye and closed the door behind her. The bus was gone in a second and Peridot then was alone. She glanced around and saw seagulls flying above. The sun beamed against her skin. She made a mental note to get lots of sunscreen. The atmosphere was cute honestly. But Peridot knew she would want to be inside behind the screen of her computer soon.

Peridot started walking down towards new home. Beach City University. _Wow how cliche,_ Peridot thought. People were passing by Peridot all around. They walked much faster than her. Peridot herself was quite short plus she was a bit of of a klutz. They were all dressed in shorts with tank tops and flip flops. Making Peridot feel somewhat out of place. She wore loose fitting jeans and a green flannel. She squirmed in her outfit and decided to take her phone and check her messages. 

Peridot kept walking looking at her phone the whole time. Suddenly Peridot was flung backwards with great force. It felt like she had been hit by a car. She fell over onto the sidewalk. Thank god her duffle bag broke most of the fall. Peridot groaned as she felt her head hit the ground. She froze when she heard somebody moan in pain. Someone was sprawled on top of Peridot. 

"HEY! Watch it you cl-" Peridot opened her eyes and met the brightest blue gems she'd ever saw. The girl on top of her was just as shocked and had sopping wet hair that dripped on Peridots face. Peridot was taken aback by the young girls features. Her hair looked like it may be black but it was shining hints of blue in the sunlight. And her tan skin popped compared to Peridots. Soon the girl on top realized they had been staring. She pulled herself up fast and looked at Peridot again. 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't even see you there." The girl put her hand out for Peridot to grab. Peridot could only stare. _This woman is gorgeous._ Peridot decided. Peridot blushed and took the girls hand. She clumsily made it to her feet with the others help. 

"T-thank you." Peridot cleared her throat. She was never good at being social. She awkwardly rubbed her arm. This mystery girl was a good foot taller than Peridot and it made her feel..small. The other girl noticed the award tension coming from the smaller girl. She stuck her hand out again.

"Well I am sorry for tackling you" She giggled. _Oh god.._ "My name is Lapis. Lapis Lazuli. And you are?" 

Peridot stared at the girl who for some reason was in a bikini. _Oh right this is an island.._ She hasn't been here for more then 5 minutes and she is already off to an awkward start. But damn what a way to start the day. _I'm in a whole new state and college, had a boring bus ride, and now I've been tackled by a goddess. Things are already getting interesting her.._ Peridot realized that for the third time she had just been staring at the other girl. Red heat crept across her face again. 

Peridot cleared her throat. Before taking the hand of the girl in front of her. Electricity shot up here fingers. _Damn she really is a goddess._

"I'm Peridot. It is eh nice to meet you Lapis." She slowly pulled her hand away from the other girls. Noticing the blank look on Lapis's face. 

"Well it's nice to meet you too Peridot...mhh" Lapis hummed. "That's a pretty name." She dazzled peridot with a smile so bright it hurt to look at. Peridot gulped. 

"T-thanks. Yours is too." Peridot shuffled in place. She wanted to go get settled in but she wanted to learn more about this goddess that stood before her. 

"So where are you heading? You look like you're moving house." Lapis grinned 

"If you would really like to now I am in fact 'moving house'. I just got off the bus. I'm supposed to go down the seawall? And then head over to Groves St. I don't even know where the seawall is." Peridot grumbled. She pushed her glasses firmer on her face. 

Suddenly Lapis bust out laughing. She doubled over in laughter and then several little snorts escaped her mouth. Peridot felt small again. She hated that feeling of not knowing something. Once Lapis calmed down she met Peridots eyes. 

"I haven't laughed that hard in ages. Oh man. This IS the seawall ya goof." She chuckled again. Peridot glanced around and just noticed that indeed the oceans waves were only 20 feet from were she stood. Peridot squinted at the taller woman. 

"How am i supposed to know!? I just got off the damn bus you clod." Peridot huffed and crossed her arms. Lapis waved her off and took her wrist with her hand.

"Don't be so offended. Even if that tantrum was totally adorable. It just surprised me is all." She began to pulled peridot down the seawall. "I live around Grove St and I also go to BCU. Which is were I assume you are going to be attending." She looked back at Peridots face. Peridot could only give a nod. She was feeling the electricity again. 

"Alright then that settles it. I'm going to walk you there. So you don't get lost of course." Lapis said. Her hand released Peridots wrist but not before her fingers grazed Peridots. 

Peridot gulped. 

She had never been so excited to be transferred to Galveston. 

 

**************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this is my first Lapidot fanfic! My punctuation is terrible so please don't hate me.
> 
> If Y'all like this then I will defiantly write more!! Thanks for reading! :)   
> Also the song is Car radio by TØP.


End file.
